1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer holder, and more particularly to a conformable computer holder that steadies the computer on any surface that is flat or irregularly shaped and which has adjustability in multiple directions.
2. Related Art
Lap desks are known. For example, a portable desk is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,944. The lower portion of the desk is a pillow-like portion of flexible material which forms a yieldable container which is partially filled with a dry, flowable material, such as expanded styrofoam beads, particles or similar materials. The casing portion is secured at the top to a piece of sub-covering which is secured to a hard material by adhesive, glue or other similar attachments. The styrofoam beads can shift to allow the pillow-like portion to adjust to the contour of the surface on which it is to be used. An upstanding abutment secured along one side of the desk top forms a stop for books, pencils and similar items to rest against.
As computers have become smaller and portable, such desks have been used to support such computers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,623,869 discloses a lap table for a portable computer. The lap table has a supple main body with top surface joined to a bottom surface and a sealed hollow interior for containing a filling material which gives the main body a degree of rigidity that is sufficient to support the portable computer. The filling material may be either an inflating gas or styrofoam beads. The lap table has a wall on the top surface that secures the portable computer to the top surface. However, the base portion of these lap table designs usually flare outwardly, with the sides of the base being in a diverging configuration, to keep the table top horizontal or are otherwise configured to keep the table relatively flat to the horizontal plane or generally parallel to the surface on which the table is resting.
Other types of stands are typically used to hold laptop computers at an angle to the user. Typically, these stands are designed to be placed on a firm horizontal surface, such as a table and so they either have a rigid base rather than a pillow-like or supple base, such as the stand described in the patent application published as US Pub. No. 2009/0179132, or the base portion of the stands maintains the same relative planform shape as the surface on which the computer rests or is held in place, or flares out from the sides as discussed above, such as the stands described in the patent application published as US Pub. No. 2005/0072893.